1. Technical Field
This device relates to display canopy type tents characterized by a lightweight collapsible integral frame and telescopically extensible leg support to provide an elevated canopy support frame without intervening sidewalls used in display and show environments.
2. Description of Prior Art
There are no known prior art devices to supplement support of a canopy type tent. Such tent support structures known have a variety of different support frameworks, see for example U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,204,616, 1,249,883, 1,581,331, 2,186,535 and 3,008,477. Foreign references, see Danish patent 106354 and French reference 1,159,434.
In U.S. Pat. No. 1,204,616 a portable frame for tents is disclosed having a center support pole with multiple support areas extending thereto with interconnected arm support rods extending therefrom to a central support pole.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,249,883 is directed to a sectional tent having a number of guide ropes extending from the loop section to a series of ground engagement stakes.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,543,134 on a shelter shows a plurality of ridge support rods extending from a central hub to a perimeter frame.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,581,331 illustrates a tent structure having a ground engaging center support post with multiple support ropes extending from a central hub to act as wind braces.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,008,477 discloses a collapsible portable shelter having a plurality of telescopically extensible support posts from which extends interconnecting upper ridge support rods to a central support hub.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,186,535 has a pyramid type hatch tent that provides temporary cover to open hatch ways of maritime vessels. Multiple guide ropes extend from a central pulley suspended from a depending line thereabove.
In French patent 1,159,434 a tent structure is disclosed having multiple ridge poles from which extend upper support guide wires secured to a central support plate having a support post extending upwardly therefrom. Ropes extend from the perimeter support posts to the central post.
Finally, in Danish patent DK106354 a support wire frame is illustrated extending from a central support ground engaging post and a pair of hubs thereon in spaced vertical relation to one another.